


Something Old, Something New

by FieryFeline666



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Frankly I’m just posting my headcanons at this point, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liberal use of headcanons, Mostly just me being obscure, Non-Graphic Violence, more tags to be added as they appear, other characters may appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryFeline666/pseuds/FieryFeline666
Summary: A compilation of unfinished fics. Individually tagged.
Kudos: 5





	1. A Brief Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dark Choco, Pistachio  
> Warnings: Minor violence/gore. Someone’s getting stabbed.
> 
> I feel like these two know each other.

The blow stopped them in their tracks. 

They stood, as though frozen, their expression startled and just a bit hollow. Their remaining eye rolled, inquisitively, to stare at the shaft jutting from their face. The remains of their ruined eye dripped off her pike's head, staining its pennant red. 

Their gaze snapped back to her. She felt as a bird in a cage, despite the pole-arm wedged in their head. "You... you are strong," they murmured. "You will need it to survive... the coming end."

She was stiff, frozen, but her gaze was sharp. With infinite care they leaned back, letting her blade slide free. The slit in their face was as neat as that of any surgeon's scalpel. A clean strike. A strike to be admired. 

She hesitated. They were gone before her spear could hit the ground.


	2. Test Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Aloe, Cyborg  
> Warnings: None
> 
> I have a LOT of random snippets of Aloe and Cyborg, honestly.

"Are you awake?"

Click. Whirr. 

"... Cyborg. Are you awake?"

No response. Aloe frowned, chewing on the end of their pen. They tapped their clipboard, then flipped their pen at their creation. 

"OK, diagnostics check. Touch your face with your right hand."

Clunk. 

"Now tap your left shoulder."

Clunk.

"Huh." They wrote a few lines, then angled their head. "Audio processing seems to work. But their voice..? I could have sworn-"

Clang! Aloe must have leaned in too close; they jumped back as Cyborg's serrated jaws snapped shut inches from their face. Their construct remained, frozen in place, for a moment before slowly returning to a neutral posture. 

Aloe stared, as though frozen, forcing their shoulders to relax. "... right. I'll... I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
